fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia jest jedną z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Należy do drużyny Natsu. Wygląd Lucy jest średniegothumb|left|Lucy w X791. wzrostu piękną blondynką o brązowych oczach. Włosy zazwyczaj związuje w kitę z prawej strony, przewiązując ją wstążką, ale po 7 letniej nieobecności zmienia fryzurę na dwa kucyki. Na specjalne okazje zatrudnia jednak Raka, swojego Gwiezdnego Ducha. W przeciwieństwie do reszty bohaterów serii, Lucy bardzo często zmienia ubrania, a niektóre z nich (m.in. strój króliczka czy pokojówki) doprowadziły do tego, że Bickslow nazywa ją Maniaczką Cosplay'u . Lucy zawsze ma w uszach parę kolczyków wyglądających jak dwa serca. Wymiary Lucy na początku serii wynosiły 88-59-88, później jednak uległy zmianie na 86-58-87. Znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na dłoni na prawej ręce. Jest on koloru różowego. Osobowość Lucy jest jedną z najbardthumb|left|150px|Lucy we własnym mniemaniuziej stabilnych (o ile nie najstabilniejszą) psychicznie i emocjonalnie członkinią Fairy Tail, jako jedyna posiadająca odrobinę zdrowego rozsądku. Zazwyczaj również boleje nad głupotą i ignorancją współtowarzyszy. Relacje Lucy z członkami drużyny są na bardzo wysokim poziomie, o ile Erzy na początku się bała i robiła wszystko żeby się jej przypodobać to teraz i Erza i Lucy całkowicie się na siebie otworzyły. Gray i Lucy również są bliskimi przyjaciółmi (choć jego ciągłe rozbieranie się doprowadza czasem Lucy do szału). Jednak najbardziej jest przywiązana do Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail, a niedługo później stworzyli drużynę. Lucy nie chce iść na misje jeżeli Natsu i Happy nie mogą jej towarzyszyć. Natsu także bardzo często składa nie zapowiedziane wizyty w domu Lucy (a nawet sypia w jej łóżku) i choć ona pokazuje, że bardzo jest tym zirytowana, tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu. Jest ona rozdrażniona impulsywnym i dziecinnym zachowaniem Natsu. Irytuje ją także to, że różowowłosy wraz z Happy'm dokuczają jej prawie że na każdym kroku, ale mimo to bardzo się o nich troszczy. Zrobiłaby dla nich wszystko - przykładem może być to, że podczas Sagi Próby gdy podczas walki z Kainem Natsu został przygnieciony pod skałami i kazał jej uciekać odmówiła mówiąc, że nie chce uciekać sama. Nawet jeżeli Lucy twierdzi, że jest słaba, on potrafi znaleźć w niej siłę. Są oni bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi co szczególnie zostało pokazane podczas Sagi Phantom Lord. Kiedy Lucy została schwytana, Natsu był jedynym który usłyszał o jej porwaniu od Gajeela. Lucy wtedy zeskoczyła z wieży wiedząc, że Natsu ją złapie. Uratował on ją również kiedy została pobita przez Gajeela. Happy stwierdził, że Natsu rozpłakał się gdy pomyślał, że Lucy odchodzi z Fairy Tail. W Sadze Oracion Seis ona także stara się go uchronić przed upadkiem z wodospadu za co był bardzo wdzięczny. Również w sadze Wielkiego Turnieju dowodzi ich przyjaźni i po przegranej walce Lucy wychodzi na arenę i podnosi ją na duchu. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że jej wielkie przywiązanie do Natsu jest spowodowane tym, że stał się on jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Lucy jest bardzo pewną siebie i swojego uroku oraz sexappealu osobą. Nie czyni z niej to jednak osoby płytkiej. Wielką pasją Lucy są książki, a jej ulubionym pisarzem jest Kemu Zeleon. Sama nawet zaczęła pisać powieść, ale nie chce żeby ktoś o tym wiedział w gildii (co Happy oczywiście rozpowiedział). Lucy jest córką rodziny Heartfiliów, jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w kraju. Nie miała jednak bliskich stosunków z ojcem, którego określała mianem "najgorszego", za to bardzo kochała matkę. Po jej śmierci opuściła dom rodzinny i przez rok tułała się po kraju. Pothumb|left|196px|Lucy ma œświetne relacje ze swoimi Duchamimimo faktu, że technicznie rzecz biorąc, Lucy stoi ponad swoimi Duchami, to nie zmienia faktu, że ona bardzo je kocha i chce ich szczęścia. Jej uczucia do Duchów są tak ciepłe, że wiele z nich, spotkanych przez nią podczas walk, postanowiło po opuszczeniu aresztowanych właścicieli, się do niej przyłączyć. Co ciekawe, Lucy, pomimo tego, że nigdy nie pokonała ani Gray'a ani Natsu, obaj boją się jej gdy jest w złym nastroju. Do tej pory jedyną osobą, która była w stanie to zrobić była Erza, wystarczająco silna, by swoje racje przypieczętować pięścią. Historia thumb|right|150px|Mała Lucy Lucy pochodzi z nieprawdopodobnie bogatej rodziny Heartfiliów. Jej rodzice początkowo byli biednymi członkami gildii kupców 'Love & Lucky', opuścili ją jednak, gdy Layla, matka Lucy, zaszła w ciążę. Imię dla nienarodzonej córki zaczerpnęli z nazwy swojej gildii, w słowie "Lucky" brakowało "k", powstała więc "Lucy". Lucy w rodzinnym domu miała bardzo dobre relacje z swoją matką oraz z służbą. Jej stosunki z ojcem były trudne. On, zapatrzony w swoją firmę i pomnażanie rodzinnego majątku, nie miał ani ochoty, ani czasu na zbudowanie kontaktu z córką. Doszło nawet do tego, że potraktował ją jako przedmiot, by tylko za pomocą intratnego małżeństwa, rozszerzyć zasięg swojego finansowego imperium. Fabuła Prequel Lucy poznajemy już na samym początku, gdy robi zakupy w jedynym magicznym sklepie w mieście Hargeon. Niespecjalnie zainteresowana magią, którą próbuje jej sprzedać właściciel, przez przypadek znajduje jeden z Kluczy do Bram, Małego Psa, Nikorę. Zachwycona pyta o cenę, gdy okazuje się, że kosztuje on aż 20 tys klejnotów, Lucy postanawia się targować, ponieważ rezultat jest dość mierny, używa swojej "broni ostatecznej", swojego sex appealu. Jej wdzięki, jak się okazuje na niewiele się zdały, ponieważ sklepikarz obniżył jej cenę o jedyne 1000 klejnotów. Nieco później zauważ podekscytowane dziewczyny biegnące na spotkanie "Salamandra". Lucy podąża za nimi, by spotkać maga, który "używa magii, której nie można kupić w sklepie". Na miejscu okazuje się, że domniemany Salamander ma już rzeszę wielbicielek. Lucy poddaje się jego urokowi i niemalże również wpada w sidła miłości, gdyby nie jakiś dziwny osobnik, który wpadł na nią podczas przepychania się w stronę Salamandra, nazywając go Igneelem. Kiedy wreszcie ów nieznajomy staje twarzą w twarz z magiem, pyta tylko kim on jest. Chłopak zostaje zmaltretowany przez fanki, ale wspaniałomyślny Salamander daje mu swój autograf, po czym się oddala. Lucy dziękuje nieznajomemu za pomoc, nazywają jednocześnie Salamandra, draniem. Okazuje się, że chłopak i jego niebieski kot nazywają się Natsu i Happy. Lucy, w ramach podziękowań, postanowiła im postawić obiad, przy którym opowiada im o swoim marzeniu. Chce zostać wielkim magiem, ale na razie nie należy do żadnej gildii. Ma swoją ulubioną, ale na pewno dostanie się do niej jest niesłychanie skomplikowane. W końcu zaciekawiona pyta, kogo obaj szukają. Okazuje się, że "osobą" przez nich poszukiwaną jest Igneel, jeden ze smoków. Lucy odchodzi, jednocześnie życząc im smacznego. Natsu i Happy na kolanach dziękują jej za posiłek. Lucy później siedzi w parki i przegląda Maga Tygodniowego, magazyn streszczający zdarzenia w świecie magii. Nagle pojawia się Salamander. Lucy, wiedząc już że posługuje się on zaklęciem Uroku, jest na niego niewrażliwa. Salamander zaprasza ją na swoje przyjęcie na statku i obiecuje jej, że jeśli się pojawi to pomoże jej przyłączyć się do Fairy Tail. Lucy jest zachwycona. Ma zamiar go trochę omamić i w ten sposób dostać się do wymarzonej gildii. Później na statku, Lucy pije wino z Salamandrem. Jednakże on używając Snu, próbuje ją pozbawić przytomności. Okazuje się, że te wszystkie zabiegi i całe przyjęcie jest tylko sposobem by zdobyć nowy skład niewolnic do Brago. sąsiedniego państwa. Lucy próbuje się bronić, ale Salamander wytrąca jej Klucze z dłoni, po czym wyrzuca jej za burtę. Lucy jest zrozpaczona. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie magów Fairy Tail. Nagle pojawia się jej znajomy z gospody, Natsu razem z Happy'm, który posiadł... skrzydła! Zabiera on Lucy ze statku. Po chwili jednak jego magia przestaje działać, a oni sami wpadają do wody. Lucy odnajduje Klucze i przywołuje Wodnika, Gwiezdnego Ducha (co wzbudza entuzjazm Happy'ego). Kieruje ona statek, za pomocą swej magii na powrót do Hargeon (razem z Lucy i Happym). Na miejscu okazuje się, że Natsu też jest magiem i to prawdziwym Salamandrem z Fairy Tail. Prawdziwe imię maga, który się pod niego podszywał, brzmi Bora. Natsu walczy z nim używając swojej magii Zabójców Smoków. Jednakże troszkę przesadził, więc oprócz Bory i jego zbirów, lokalna policja ściga również Lucy, Natsu i Happy'ego. Natsu "porywa" Lucy i obiecuje, że pomoże przyłączyć się jej do Fairy Tail. Saga Macao Lucy w końcu dociera do Fairy Tail, gdzie czeka ją niecodzienne przywitanie - jedna ze standardowych bójek członków gildii, oczywiście sprowokowana przez Natsu. Wkrótce cała gildie pogrąża się w chaosie. Lucy spotyka jednak Mirajane, "dziewczynę z okładki" Fairy Tail, co oczywiście wzbudza jej zachwyt. Bójka szybko jest zakończona interwencją Makarova. Wita on Lucy w gildii i zaczyna rozliczać członków z tego co ostatnio zrobili. Jednak jego mowa końcowa wzbudza duży entuzjazm, a Lucy utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że dobrze wybrała stając się członkiem Fairy Tail. Nieco później, Lucy otrzymuje swój znak Fairy Tail. Natsu nie reaguje tak entuzjastycznie jak by się spodziewała. Po chwili jednak wpada do gildii chłopiec, Romeo, syn jednego z członków gildii Macao Conbolta. Jego ojciec nie wraca już od kilku dni, a on zaczyna się martwić. Makarov odsyła go do domu. Natsu jednak postanawia odnaleźć przyjaciela. Lucy dołącza się do grupy. Docierają na górę Hakobe. Jak się okazuje Macao wyruszył by pokonać lokalnego potwora Wulkana. Ponieważ na górze nawet w środku lata jest strasznie zimno, Lucy przywołuje jednego ze swoich Duchów, Horologiuma i chowa się w jego wnętrzu. Po chwili jednak pojawia się Wulkan i ... porywa Lucy! W jego siedzibie odprawia dziwny taniec, śpiewając "kobieta, kobieta!". Horologium ze strachu się wycofuje i znika, zostawiając Lucy samej sobie. Jednak pojawia się Natsu, a Lucy chowa się za nim. Wulkan oszukuje Natsu i wyrzuca go z groty. Wściekła Lucy przywołuje Byka. Nie walczy on zbyt długo, zostaje znokautowany przez Natsu. Ostatecznie pokonują oni Wulkana. Okazuje się, że Wulkan dysponował magią "Przejęcia", czyli mógł zajmować ciała dowolnych osób. Ostatecznie przejął ciało Macao. Wszyscy razem wracają do domu. Saga Daybreak Saga Kołysanka Erza pojawia się pewnego dnia w gildii niosąc ze sobą pięknie udekorowany, olbrzymi róg potwora, którego pokonała w poprzedniej misji. Wzbudza ogólny popłoch i strach, ponieważ ma zwyczaj rozliczać wszystkich członków gildii z ich poczynań. Jednakże nie to jest celem jej przybycia. postanawia ona stworzyć drużynę, razem z Natsu i Gray'em, by pokonać jedną z Mrocznych Gildii, Eisenwald oraz jego głównego członka, Erigora, zwanego "Bogiem Śmierci". Ostatecznie mają spotkać się następnego dnia na stacji. Na stacji, Erza zaznajamia się z Lucy i chętnie przyjmuje ją do drużyny, ze względu na jej sukcesy (sfabrykowane przez Natsu). Gdy jadąc pociągiem, Natsu, jak zwykle, zaczyna dostawać mdłości w związku ze swoją chorobą, Erza postanawia "przynieść mu ulgę", pozbawiając go przytomności. Zaczyna opowiadać o celu podróży i o dziwnej "Kołysance", o której usłyszała podsłuchując rozmowę członków Eisenwaldu, gdy zatrzymała się w gospodzie w drodze powrotnej do domu. Docierają do stacji Onibas, gdzie Erza postanawia zdobyć nieco informacji. Jednakże, jak się okazuje, Natsu zostaje w pociągu, gdzie toczy pojedynek z Kageyamą. Erza zatrzymuje pociąg, po czym "wynajmuje" Magiczny Czterokołowy Wehikuł i podąża śladem Natsu. Jak się okazuje "Kołysanka" to flet stworzony przez Czarnego Maga, Zerefa, która ma moc zabijania, w momencie, którym ją ktoś usłyszy. Podążają do Oshibany, gdzie prawdopodobnie podąża Erigor i jego towarzysze. Rzeczywiście, w Oshibanie, gildia Eisenwald, przejęła już lokalną stację kolejową. Udało im się ich spotkać, jednakże Erigor się ulatnia, na poszukiwanie go ruszają Natsu i Gray, a za nimi, dwóch członków Eisenwaldu, Kageyama i Rayule. Erza i Licy zostają by walczyć z pozostałymi członkami gildii. Erza rusza do boju. Idzie jej bardzo dobrze, jej niezwykle szybki Requip wzbudza wrażenie w przeciwniku. Lucy, chcąc zrobić dobre wrażenie, przyzywa Kraba, jego "-ebi", wzbudza protest Erzy, która sugeruje mu mówienie "-choki". Po jakimś czasie Erza dochodzi do wniosku, że przeciwników ciągle jest za dużo. Zmienia zbroję na Zbroję Niebiańskiego Koła. Jej liczne miecze szybko pokonują przeciwnika. Gdy kończy, wysyła Lucy by znalazła Natsu. Sama, wykończona po prowadzeniu Wehikułu, odpoczywa. Gdy wymusiła informacje z jednego z członków Eisenwaldu, wybiega na zewnątrz i każe wszystkim ludziom w okolicy uciekać. Wzbudza to ogólną panikę, ale Erza twierdzi, że woli żeby byli oni spanikowani, ale żywi. Spotyka Erigora, wyznaje jej on prawdę na temat swojej misji. Chce on zagrać "Kołysankę" na Regularnym Spotkaniu Mistrzów Gildii w Clover. Po czym tworzy wietrzną barierę wokół stacji, i wrzuca Erzę do środka. Erza spotyka się z Grayem i wspólnie idą znaleźć Natsu i Kageyamę, który posiada zdolność zdejmowania zaklęć. Odnajdują go przy Natsu, jednakże jeden z jego towarzyszy z gildii, ciężko go rani, tym samym, Drużyna Natsu traci jakąkolwiek możliwość wydostania się ze stacji i zapobiegnięciu tragedii. Jak się okazuje, Happy zdobył od Virgo Klucz jej Bramy, jest to o tyle ważne, że Virgo może tworzyć podkopy w ziemi. Erza tuli Lucy swoim twardym uciskiem. Po wydostaniu się ze stacji ruszają w stronę Erigora. Natsu z pomocą Happy'ego dogania go i atakuje. Walczą. Natsu zwycięża. Erza i pozostali dołączają do Natsu, ale Kageyama kradnie wehikuł i podąża do Clover. Za nim Drużyna Natsu. Docierają do Clover. Potwór z Kołysanki, pomimo tego, że Kageyama ostatecznie nie zagrał na Flecie. Do walki staje Natsu Erza i Gray. Pokonują potwora, ale razem z nim wysadzają w powietrze miejsce Regularnych Spotkań Mistrzów Gildii. Saga Wyspa Galuna Saga Wieża Niebios Saga Festiwal Walk Saga Oracion Seis Po powrocie Drużyny Natsu z ich ostatniej misji, wszyscy zauważają rozrys mrocznych gildii autorstwa Mirajane. thumbWidzą tam między innymi gildię Eisenwald, którą pokonali w jednej ze swoich pierwszych misji oraz rozwiązaną po ataku przez Raijinshuu mroczną Gildię Ghoul Spirit. Na środku, dużymi literami napisane były trzy gildie; Grimoire Heart, Oración Seis oraz Tartaros. Lucy dowiaduje się, że jest to tzw. Sojusz Balam, w którego skład wchodzą trzy najsilniejsze mroczne gildie. Kiedy drużyna pyta, w jakim celu rozrysowano drzewko mrocznych gildii, do budynku wchodzi Makarov, który mówi, że ostatnio Oración Seis stali sie bardzo aktywni. Członkowie Fairy Tail dowiadują się, że podczas rady mistrzów gildii powołano sojusz czterech gildii, którzy jako Drużyna Światła mają doprowadzić do zniszczenia Oración Seis. Z Fairy Tail wybrani zostają Lucy, Gray, Erza i Natsu, któemu towarzyszy Happy. Pod dotarciu do jednego z budynków Gildii Blue Pegasus, która również należy do sojuszu, reprezentacja Fairy Tail dociera tam jako pierwsza. Z początku jest tam cicho, nikogo nie widać. Wreszcie pojawiają się The Trimers z Blue Pegasus i w swój typowy sposób witają panie. Na miejscu pojawia się również Ichiya, który doprowadza Erzę do szału. Saga Edolas Saga Próby Lucy i reszta Fairy Tail świętują powrót Lisanny. Pod koniec zabawy, gdy niemalże wszyscy już śpią, podchodzi do śpiącego rodzeństwa i uśmiecha się. Martwi ją za to trochę niespokojny sen Natsu, ale gdy podeszła bliżej i zobaczyła, że on się uśmiecha, to odetchnęła z ulgą. Zaraz potem Natsu jednym ze swoich silnych ciosów wysyła ją w powietrze, aż ostatecznie ląduje w jednym z licznych kanałów Magnolii. Lucy spokojnie kąpie się w swoim domu. Jak się okazuje nie jest sama, z jakiegoś powodu w jej mieszkaniu pojawiła się bardzo przygnębiona Cana. Zwierzyła się Lucy, że pragnie opuścić gildię. Lucy nie wiedziała co jej odpowiedzieć. Następnego dnia w gildii można zaobserwować wielkie poruszenie. Lucy pyta Mirę o Cana. Okazuje się, że mniej więcej o tej porze roku, Cana zazwyczaj chodzi przygnębiona i powtarza, że odejdzie z gildii. Lucy jest zdezorientowana całą sytuacją, gdy pyta Miry o powód, ta odpowiada tylko, że Lucy wkrótce się dowie. Członkowie Drużyny Natsu działają na własną rękę. Rzeczywiście, wieczorem okazuje się, że cały ten chaos spowodowany był Testem Na Maga Klasy "S". Zostało nominowanych osiem osób, które, jeśli zdadzą, zostaną członkami tej elitarnej formacji. Lucy jeszcze nie wie, ale i ona będzie miała w tym swój udział. Lucy została towarzyszką Cany w egzaminie na Maga Klasy "S" . Razem pokonały bez dużego problemu Bixlow'a i jego towarzysza, po czym przeszły 1 "rundę". W 2 części Egzaminu Lucy rozwiązała zagadkę, gdzie może być grób pierwszego mistrza Fairy Tail, gdy powiedziała o tym swojej towarzyszce to ona ją zdradziła i uśpiła. Wtedy nadszedł atak wroga z powodów obecności Zerefa na wyspie. Lucy obudziła się a nad nią stał członek wrogiej i atakującej gildii, ucieka ona przed nim lecz oberwała z jego ataku, wtedy spadła ze skały i gdy miało mieć miejsce ostatni atak okazuje się że Natsu tam był i nie zauważając nawet Lucy ratuje ją uderzeniem członka mrocznej gildii. Wraz z Natsu stworzyli ponownie drużynę, po czym pokonali atakującego głównie Lucy człowieka. Saga X791 Lucy zostaje uratowana przez członków Fairy Tail i Blue Pegasus. Wysłuchuje tego, co ma do powiedzenia Mavis Vermillion, założycielka Fairy Tail i wraca do Magnolii, gdzie zostaje wraz z innymi powiatana przez zaskoczonych przyjaciół. thumb|left|Lucy w recepcji gildii "Love & Lucky"Po wspaniałym, trwającym trzy dni przyjęciu, Lucy wraca do domu, gdzie na progu czeka na nią jej gospodyni. Cieszy się, że dziewczyna jest cała i zdrowa, ale musi teraz zapłacić zaległy czynsz, który wynosi 5 880 000 klejnotów. Heartfilia zaczyna boleśnie odczuwać skutki swojej siedmioletniej nieobecności. Postanawia odwiedzić ojca, który pewnie bardzo za nią tęsknił. W podróży towarzyszą jej Natsu i Happy, którzy podobnie jak ona zostali bez grosza przy duszy. Kiedy Lucy podchodzi do recepcji, dowiaduje się, że jej ojciec zmarł miesiąc wcześniej. Lucy, Natsu i Happy idą drogą. Mijają ich dwie rozgadane dziewczyny, które krytykują swoich ojców i życzą im śmierci. Zdenerwowany chłopak zaczyna na nie wrzeszczeć. Lucy jednak go uspokaja i przeprasza za to, że muszą się o nią martwić. Przyznaje, że jest jej przykro i nigdy specjalnie nie przepadała za swoim ojcem, ale miała nadzieję, że ich relacje ulegną poprawie. Heartfilia siedzi samotnie w parku. Jej gospodyni ciągnie ją za sobą i wrzuca do thumb|127px|Lucy znajduje list od ojcapokoju. Lucy jest zaskoczona idealnym stanem mieszkania. Starsza pani dbała o nie przez siedem lat, pożyczając sobie przy tym niektóre z ubrań Lucy. Wskazuje na prezenty, które Jude wysyłał jej co roku. Nastolatka nie może uwierzyć w to, że ojciec pamiętał o jej urodzinach. Później dziewczyna zaczyna czytać list. Jude pisze, że wierzy, iż jeszcze się spotkają, że nie traci nadziei, określa ją przy tym "błogosławionym dzieckiem", z którego on i Layla są bardzo dumni. Zrozpaczona mówi, że też go kocha. Natsu i Happy przychodzą do niej z ofertą pracy, ale gospodyni oświadcza, że tego ranka przyszedł list, w którym znajdowało się wymagane 5 880 000 klejnotów. Mówią Lucy, że idą popracować i obiecują, że kupią jej coś do jedzenia. Ta jednak postanawia się do nich przyłączyć. thumb|left|148px|Lucy w 258 rozdzialeLucy chce żyć normalnie po tym wszystkim, co ją dotychczas spotkało. Pogodziła się już nieco ze śmiercią ojca i wraz z innymi spędza czas w gildii, która teraz jest najsłabszą w całym Królestwie. Dowiaduje się, że na pierwszym miejscu są Szablozębni, którzy jeszcze siedem lat temu w ogóle się nie liczyli. Kiedy Cana szuka swojego ojca, Gray robi jej uszczypliwe uwagi na jego temat. Gdy orientuje się w sytuacji, zakłopotany przeprasza Lucy. Dziewczyna jednak nie ma mu tego za złe. Lucy wraz z przyjaciółmi obserwuje walkę Natsu i Maxa. Jest zaskoczona tym, że Smoczy Zabójca omal z nim nie przegrał. Gray stwierdza, że teraz ich moc nie pasuje do tego świata. Dziewczyna przytakuje. Postanawiają poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na zwiększenie swojej mocy. Udają się do mieszkającej w lesie przyjaciółki Makarova. Ta jednak, znana ze swojej nienawiści do ludzi, odmawia im pomocy. Przyjaciele leżą zmęczeni w lesie. Ich uwagę zwraca na siebie płacząca Wendy, która twierdzi, że zapach i głos Porlyusici Porlyusica były takie same jak Grandine. Lucy podobnie jak pozostali jest zaskoczona tą nagłą informacją. Wspólnie próbują znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie. Heartfilia uważa, że to mało prawdopodobne, by była Grandine, ponieważ musiałaby być w dwóch miejscach jednocześnie. Okazuje się jednak, że kobieta jest edolańską wersją Niebiańskiego Smoka. Tymczasem w gildii Macao kłóci się ze swoim synem o przystąpienie do jakiegoś turnieju. Lucy, Natsu, Wendy i Gray zastali głosujących członków Fairy Tail, którzy reagowali na pomysł Romea podobnie jak jego ojciec. Ku oburzeniu Lucy, Natsu porównuje to do dźwięków, jakie wydaje jej żołądek. Wtedy chłopiec ogłasza, że turniej o który toczą spór to Wielkie Magiczne Mistrzostwa. Jeśli go wygrają zdobędą nie tylko 30 000 000 klejnotów, ale też tytuł najsilniejszej gildii w Fiore. Pierwszy dzień treningu thumb|150px|Lucy w trakcie medytacjiW ramach treningu Drużyna Natsu i Shadow Gear wraz z Juvią i Wendy wybierają się na plażę. Niestety mało kto jest zainteresowany zwiększaniem swojej magicznej mocy. Nawet Erza myśli o rozrywce. Levy i Lucy grają w piłkę. Okazuje się też, że pozostali członkowie Fairy Tail wybrali inną formę treningu. Levy przyznaje, że chciała iść z Gajeelem, ale odmówił. Jakiś czas później Lucy zaczyna medytować. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że często traci moc w istotnych momentach walki. Capricorn daje jej rady. Karze skupić swoją magiczną moc, poczuć ziemię, powietrze, własną skórę i spróbować to wszystko ze sobą zsynchronizować. Następnie dziewczyna uwalnia swoją magię i wyczerpana pada na ziemię. Koziorożec mówi jej, że Layla także trenowała w taki sposób. Lucy pyta Gwiezdnego Ducha o Jedyną Magię. Ten odpowiada, że jest to źródło wszelkiej magii, na której zależało między innymi Hadesowi, ale pozostawała poza jego zasięgiem. Heartfilia wspomina, że matka uważała ją za coś dobrego, coś niewyobrażalnie potężnego. Według niej taką siłę może mieć tylko miłość. Po treningu dziewczyny biorą kąpiel w gorących źródłach. Nie wiedzą, że Natsu, Gray, Jet i Droy podglądają je z ukrycia. Lucy zwraca uwagę na piękne, gwiaździste niebo. W pewnej chwili Erza wyczuwa obecność podglądaczy, którzy za swój występek zostają surowo ukarani. Drugi dzień treningu Wszyscy odpoczywają na plaży i rozmawiają na temat treningu. Uważają, że trzy miesiące z pewnością im wystarczą, by zwiększyć swoją moc. W pewnym momencie pojawia się niewzywana przez Lucy Virgo i prosi ją o pomoc. Oświadcza, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest zagrożony. Mówi, że Król ich oczekuje, a ona przybywa by ją tam zaprowadzić. Lucy wie, że jako człowiek nie może wejść do ich wymiaru, ale Virgo wyprowadza ją z błędu. Jest to możliwe, jeśli będą mieli na sobie tamtejsze ubrania. Okazuje się, że Świat Gwiezdnych Duchów jest przepiękny i pełen planet, co przypomina latające wyspy w Edolas. Pojawia się Król Gwiezdnych Duchów, który dziękuje im za przybycie. Lucy pyta, co zagraża jego królestwu. Ten jednak gratuluje im powrotu i... Zaprasza na przyjęcie. Członkowie Fairy Tail pozostają bez słowa. Tamci oświadczają, że miała to być niespodzianka, dlatego ich oszukali. Loki zaprasza Lucy w swoje ramiona. Ta nieśmiało odmawia, jednak z rumieńcem na twarzy. Król rozpoczyna zabawę. Pojawiają się nowe Gwiezdne Duchy, wyglądem przypominające zwierzęta (delfin, wilk, żaba) i przedmioty (jeden ma głowę w kształcie trójkąta). Okazuje się, że członkowie Fairy Tail świetnie dogadują się z Gwiezdnymi Duchami. Nawet Aquarius podejmuje rozmowę z Juvią. Levy zachwyca się biblioteką Cruxa, Gray rozmawia z Lokim o egzaminie, Wendy dziękuje Horologium, pojawia się nawet cała zgraja Nikori. Natomiast Taurus jest zauroczony piersiami Erzy. Król mówi Lucy, że ona i jej przyjaciele są pierwszymi ludźmi, których zaprosił do Świata Gwiezdnych Duchów. Gray kładzie jej rękę na głowie i oznajmia, że dla nich też jest bardzo ważna. Lira zaczyna grać na harfie. Wszystkie duchy przyłączają się do piosenki i tańczą dla gości. Wzruszona Lucy myśli o swojej rodzinie i zaczyna płakać. Dziękuje im za wszystko.thumb|186px|Dowiadują się, że minęły trzy miesiące Goście otrzymują prezenty. Aquarius świetnie dogadała się z Juvią, czego nigdy nie udało się dokonać Lucy. Na sam koniec Virgo, ku ich zaskoczeniu, oznajmia im, że w Świecie Duchów czas płynie inaczej. Okazuje się, że jeden dzień w ich wymiarze to TRZY MIESIĄCE (potrzebne im do treningu) na Ziemi. Po powrocie dowiadują się, że Wielkie Magiczne Mistrzostwa rozpoczynają się za pięć dni. Jednak z pomocą przybywa Urtear i włącza w niej "dodatkowe pudełko". Została wybrana do Fairy Tail A dzięki czemu dostaje się do pierwszej 8 na mistrzostwa. Podczas I dnia została wybrana do walki z przedstawicielką Raven Tail Flare Coroną. Była przez nią szantażowana i bita. Jednak z komentująch mówią, że to nie ta sama Lucy co 7 lat temu.Przegrała z Flare tylko dzięki pomocy zza areny dla Raven Tail. Flare bezwstydnie powiedziała, że wygrała przez co Lucy zaczeła płakać i mówi, że zawiodła przyjaciół. Magia i Zdolności Aquarius anime.png|Wodnik Taurus Anime.png|Byk Cancer Anime.png|Rak Virgo01.jpg|Panna Sagittarius.jpg|Strzelec Lewsmall.jpg|Lew: Loke Aries anime.jpg|Baran Blizsmall.jpg|Bliźnięta Gemi i Mini scorpio.png|Skorpion Capricorn_Anime.jpg|Koziorożec Screenshot - 5 19 2009 , 2 51 13 PM Anime.png|Zegar Crux1.png|Krzyż Południa Nicola.png|Mały Pies: Plue FT Lyra.png|Lira Lucy's magic.gif|Magia Lucy 281px-Gkeys.png|Złote Klucze Lucy Magia Gwiezdnych Duchów (ang. ''Celestial Magic jap. 星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy ma możliwość przyzywania Gwiezdnych Duchów, za pomocą specjalnych Kluczy, otwierających Bramy odpowiedniego Pałacu. Klucze można podzielić (w zależności od rzadkości i mocy) na dwa rodzaje: Złote, tzw. Klucze Zodiakalne oraz Srebrne, które można kupić w każdym sklepie. '''Złote Klucze *'Wodnik' (ang. Aquarius), otwiera Bramę Nosicielki Wody. *'Byk '(ang. Taurus), otwiera Bramę Złotego Byka. *'Rak' (ang. Cancer), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Kraba. *'Panna' (ang. Virgo), otwiera Bramę Dziewicy. *'Strzelec' (ang. Sagittarius), otwiera Bramę Łucznika. *'Lew' (ang. Leo), otwiera Bramę Lwa. *'Baran' (ang. Aries), otwiera Bramę Białego Jagnięcia. *'Bliźnięta' (ang. Gemini), otwiera Bramę Bliźniąt, Gemi i Mini. *'Skorpion' (ang. Scorpio), otwiera Bramę Skorpiona. *[http://pl.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Capricorn Koziorożec] (ang.Capricorn), otwiera Bramę Koziorożca. Srebrne Klucze *'Zegar' (ang. Horologium), otwiera Bramę Wielkiego Zegara. *'Krzyż' (ang. Crux), otwiera Bramę Południowego Krzyża *'Mały Pies' (ang. Nicola), otwiera Bramę Małego Psa, Plue *'Lira' (ang.'' Lyra''), otwiera Bramę Liry. *'Pyxis '(ang. Pyxis), otwiera Bramę Kompasu. Wymuszone Zamknięcie Bramy (ang. Force Gate Closure): Lucy może zamknąć bramę, nawet wbrew woli ducha. Użyte podczas walki z Sherry, kiedy to odesłała Byka do Świata Duchów, choć ten był kontrolowany magią lalek. Wielokrotne Przyzwanie: Wykazała umiejętność przyzwania dwóch gwiezdnych duchów w tym samym czasie. '''Unison Raid ''(pl. Połączony Atak ): Unison Raid Lucy i Juvi|thumb|200px *'Wodne Zaklęcie:' Podczas walki z Vidaldusem, Juvii i Lucy udało się stworzyć doskonałe połączenie ich magii (Juvia = Magia Wody, Lucy = Wodnik). *'Powietrzne i Piaskowe Zaklęcie:' Lucy i Wendy połączyły Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka i Piaskowy Buster Scorpio w celu zwiększenia niszczycielskiej mocy obu ataków użytych podczas walki z Hadesem. Uranometria: Podczas sagi Oracion Seis, Hibiki użył swojej Magii frame|UranometriaArchiwum, by przenieść to zaklęcie do głowy Lucy. Za pomocą specjalnej inkantacji, przyzywa ona 88 ciał niebieskich, powodujących olbrzymie zniszczenia. Po rzuceniu tego czaru, Lucy nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie niczego, co po prostu zrobiła, co oznacza, że weszła w coś rodzaju transu, aby aktywować Urano Metrię.W mandze podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego/X791 Lucy wraz z pomocą Gemini opanowały Uranometrię. Kopniak Lucy: To nic innego, jak tylko zwykły kop z wyskoku. Broń/Przedmioty: Bat: Lucy wyznaje zasadę, że jej Duchy nie są tarczą, więc walczy razem z nimi używając bicza z crackerem w kształcie serca. frame|Lucy używa Fleuve d'étoiles Fleuve d'étoiles (fr. Rzeka Gwiazd): Virgo dała go Lucy, gdy jej moc była na wyczerpaniu. Pochodzi on z ze Świata Niebiańskich Duchów, a precyzując z konstelacji Eridanusa, Rzeki. Po walce z Byro Lucy zatrzymała go dla siebie. Okulary Do Czytania, Siła Wichrów: Lucy, jako maniaczka czytania posiada specjalne okulary, które umożliwiają jej czytanie nawet kilkanaście razy szybciej niż normalnie. W zależności od jakości okularów użytkownik może czytać od 2 do 32 razy szybciej. Magia "Kolorów": Nie używana w mandze ani anime, wymieniona na samym początku fabuły (podczas wizyty w sklepie magicznym w Hargeonie). Pozwala na zmianę kolorów ubrań. Główne Walki ''' Ciekawostki *Pierwotnie, miała przywoływać duchy za pomocą kart, jednak ponieważ było to już wykthumb|Pierwszy projekt Lucyorzystane w "Card Captor Sakura", Mashima zrezygnował z tego projektu na rzecz kluczy. *Główne gagi serii są skupione na Lucy: **Jej powroty do domu. **Ostrzeżenia miejscowych rybaków by nie chodziła po brzegu chodnika, bo wpadnie do kanału. **Utrata ubrań niemalże w każdej z serii. **Niekończący się brak pieniędzy na czynsz, przez co Drużyna Natsu często musi brać dziwne zlecenia, jak praca w kawiarni czy występ w teatrze. *Jest aktualną vice Miss Fairy Tail, przegrała tylko z Erzą. *Prawdopodobnie pierwszy ra z spotkała Natsu 3 lipca a dołączyła do Fairy Tail 4 lipca. *Według Byro, magia Lucy ma te same podstawy co Anima, stworzona przez Fausta. *Jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci serii. *Prawdopodobnie tak samo jak jej odpowiednik z Edolas jest sympatią Natsu. *Jej matka umarła w ten sam rok, co zniknęły smoki (Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine). *Magiczny Krąg Uranometri Lucy jest taki sam, jak Magiczny Krąg Niebiańskej magii Jellala. *Hiro Mashima nadał Lucy jej imię w czasie słuchania piosenki Beatles'ów "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". *Potrafi przyzwać wszystkie duchy naraz (co zostało ukazane, gdy ratowała Loki'ego przed "zniknięciem"). *Według Juvii, w Lucy sa zakochani Loki i Natsu, jednak Lockser uważa również, że Heartfilia kocha Gray'a, więc może to być być tylko wyobraźnia dziewczyny. Untitled 1.jpg|Schemat "miłości" według Luvii *Podczas walki Mirajane z Jenny, gdy następuje konkurencja sukni ślubnych, Loki używając własnej energii pojawia się by towarzyszyć Lucy, proponuje też, by kożystając z okazji wzięli ślub. *W mandze podczas walki z Flare,Lucy przywołuje Gemini bez klucza,jednak w anime widzimy jak po niego sięga. pPo *W jednym z odcinków specjalnych po wypiciu alkoholu widać jakimi uczuciami darzy Natsu. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu